Best Served Cold
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: ―La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío, hija. Créeme, pelear por ese tipo de cosas no vale la pena―Aiko observó con fascinación a su madre―La experiencia propia me lo ha dicho―finalizó Sakura antes de llevarse la taza de té a sus labios. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. Dedicado a VerofanAnime.


**Best Served Cold.**

**Resumen: **―La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío, hija. Créeme, pelear por ese tipo de cosas no vale la pena―Aiko observó con fascinación a su madre―La experiencia propia me lo ha dicho―finalizó Sakura antes de llevarse la taza de té a sus labios. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot.

** Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha.

**Género:** Humor, Romance (?)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado a:** VerofanAnime, si llegas a leer esto, lo único que puedo decirte es: Gracias.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Tenía el cabello muy largo, demasiado para su gusto. Con destreza, se hizo una cola larga antes de comenzar a descender las escaleras de su casa con dirección hacia la cocina.

―Demasiado trabajo me pone estresada―gruñó entre dientes.

Al llegar a su destino, se dirigió directamente hacia la nevera, buscando algo para refrescarse. El calor estaba bastante fuerte, a pesar de que el día anterior hubiese llovido bastante, y el jodido aire acondicionado decidió tomarse unas vacaciones probablemente eternas, según la opinión del técnico.

Sacó un envase de té helado y lo sirvió en el primer vaso que encontró. No era específicamente una idea muy brillante, dada la posibilidad de que el objeto estuviese sucio, pero le dio igual, necesitaba un trago de la bebida urgentemente.

Prácticamente, se lo tomó de un sólo golpe. Soltó un suspiro, satisfecha.

_Excelente decisión, Sakura, lo necesitabas_.

Decidió servirse otro más, pero esta vez lo disfrutaría mejor. Con la sed amortiguada, degustaría cada sorbo.

Se llevó el vaso nuevamente a sus labios cuando la puerta principal de la casa fue abierta y seguidamente cerrada con brusquedad.

Una maldición fue lo siguiente que Sakura oyó.

―Aiko―llamó con un tono de voz algo alto―Deja de decir malas palabras.

―¡Ni que tú nunca las hubieses dicho!―fue la cortante respuesta que la mujer recibió desde el vestíbulo.

―Ven acá, hija―ordenó.

Varios segundos después, una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos jade, piel pálida, apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enojo.

―Madre―saludó la recién llegada.

Sakura torció un poco la boca.

―¿Qué sucede?―fue directo al grano, la actitud de su hija no era normal.

La pequeña copia de Sakura gruñó.

―Es la estúpida de Inuzuka.

Arqueando una ceja, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque Ino, Kiba y ella eran grandes amigos, Aiko y Hana se odiaban a muerte. Sus personalidades tan dispares, hacía imposible que ambas pudieran estar en la misma habitación por más de cinco minutos.

―¿Qué sucedió con Hana-chan ahora?―preguntó mientras tomaba nuevamente de su bebida.

―Bueno, esta vez no es ella exactamente―admitió la chica―Sino su mejor amiga, la muy estúpida me tiene hasta acá―pasó su dedo índice sobre su frente.

―Okey, preguntaré nuevamente, ¿qué sucedió ahora con la mejor amiga de Hana-chan?

―Es odiosa―respondió rápidamente.

Sakura suspiró.

―Aiko, ¿vas a contarme sí o no?

La más joven se removió incómoda en su sitio, miró apenada hacia otro lado y se sonrojo.

―Es algo tonto, si lo analizas bien…

―Pero no deja de molestarte.

Aiko asintió.

―Es que, la estúpida tiene una maña de robarme el puesto del estacionamiento―admitió entre dientes―Cada vez que llegó al instituto y voy a estacionar el auto, ella acelera y se mete en mi puesto, por poco y me choca, la muy maldita―murmuró lo último, aun así, Sakura la oyó―No le di mucha importancia, me parece estúpido pelear por eso, hasta ayer, cuando mis cuadernos se mojaron completamente por la lluvia ya que tuve que estacionarme muy lejos por su culpa y la muy estúpida me preguntó hoy si había sacado mis cuadernos a llevar sol―apretó los puños―Es infantil, lo sé, ¡pero la odio! Me puse a pelear con ella, entonces apareció el profesor e Inuzuka salió a defender a su amiga diciendo que era mi culpa porque yo había comenzado la cosa. ¡Ahora tengo que limpiar el salón por dos semanas!

Tomando nuevamente un sorbo de té, Sakura soltó un suspiro, hizo un gesto a su hija de que tomara asiento en la mesa. Aiko, aún con el ceño fruncido, aceptó la invitación de su madre.

―Sabes, Aiko―comenzó mientras buscaba un vaso―Pelear no es bueno…

―¡Pero…!

―Silencio―ordenó Sakura, colocó el vaso en la mesa, junto con el té helado y su propio vaso―Déjame terminar.

La chica se enfurruñó en su puesto.

―Bien―aceptó.

―Hay mejores formas de resolver esta clase de conflictos. Lo aprendí cuando era joven―sonrió―Te contaré cómo.

Aiko asintió levemente, esperando.

―Tenía veintidós años cuando conseguí mi primer auto―comenzó Sakura―Supongo que no todos tenemos la suerte de que papá nos regale uno a los dieciséis―agregó, mirándola con diversión.

―Tuve que trabajar en la empresa para conseguirlo―se defendió Aiko.

―Por favor, responder las llamadas de tu padre por un día no es trabajo―la mujer rodó los ojos―Pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que me esforcé duro para obtenerlo. Era un Ford Fiesta Power blanco, recuerdo, no era específicamente lo más lindo del momento, pero a mí me fascinaba―suspiró―Fue mi primer bebé.

Su hija hizo una mueca.

―Me lo entregaron una mañana de otoño, hasta tengo la fecha anotada por allí―bromeó―Salí felizmente del lugar, no tenía aire acondicionado y habían existido dos dueños antes que yo, pero era hermoso.

―Hablas como si fuera una persona.

―Para mí era más que un auto, llevaba ahorrando por él varios años―sonrió―Por aquél entonces trabajaba media jornada en un pequeño cafetín, tipo cubículo, con Naruto. Recuerdo la cara de envidia que puso cuando me bajé de mi bebé frente al establecimiento.

Aiko soltó una risa.

―Me gritó: '¡Sakura-chan, está increíble!'―tomó un sorbo de su té―Él siempre ha sido encantador conmigo―la nostalgia invadió por un momento su mirada―En fin, el día transcurrió con normalidad, Hinata se apareció por el local y me felicitó por mi nueva adquisición. ¡Dios, tener tu primer auto es lo máximo!

―Comprendo la sensación―Aiko sonrió, su madre le correspondió.

―Bueno, entonces, allí me encontraba yo junto con mis amigos, disfrutando la hermosa vista que tenía de mi auto cuando sucedió 'eso'―Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza, le daba rabia recordar ese momento.

―¿Eso?―repitió Aiko a modo de pregunta.

―Una Hilux Toyota Blanca, recién salida de agencia apareció en ese momento―la voz de su madre se tornó oscura, dando a entender que algo grave había sucedido―En frente de mi Ford Fiesta había un espacio para aparcar, pero realmente la camioneta no cabía allí, faltaba un poco de espacio para conseguirlo.

―¿Entonces?

―Pero eso no pareció importarle al conductor, ya que trató de meterse como pudo―Sakura soltó un suspiro―Recuerdo que Naruto murmuró: ¿El imbécil está ciego o qué?, haciendo alusión al posible conductor que estuviera dentro de esa camioneta.

―¿Y quién era?

―No sabíamos porque tenía vidrios ahumados oscuros―la mujer meneó la cabeza―Como supuse, no cabía, era muy pequeño para él, aun así le dio igual ya que, haciendo una maniobra que no entendí _golpeó_ a mi bebé por delante haciendo que este retrocediera y así poder ¡ENTRAR EN EL JODIDO PUESTO!

Los ojos de Aiko se abrieron de par en par ante la ferocidad con que su madre dijo lo último.

―¿En serio?―preguntó sin creérselo.

―Sí―gruñó Sakura―Mi boca se abrió enormemente ante la semejanza osadía del conductor de la camioneta, a mi lado Naruto soltó una maldición y Hinata, siendo como es ella, se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación de espanto. Entonces, el conductor apagó la camioneta, yo estaba como ida, esperando para ver quién era el maldito que se había osado a herir a mi bebé.

―¿Y qué pasó después?

―La puerta se abrió, recuerdo que sentí todo en cámara lenta, mi enojo estaba latente, no podía ver desde mi ángulo si mi bebé había sufrido algún daño―los ojos de Sakura chispearon llenos de ira―Entonces, él bajó de la camioneta.

―¿Él?―quiso saber Aiko ansiosa.

―Sí, _él_―recordó con ira―Era el tipo más popular de mi facultad, tenía a todas las mujeres detrás suyo, joder, hasta yo babeaba el piso por su increíble físico y porte arrogante―hizo una mueca al recordar a Sasuke Uchiha y su arrogancia.

―¿En serio, mamá?

―Sí, bueno, no me puedes culpar, el tipo estaba bueno, tenía un cabello tan sedoso y unos ojos tan profundos y―la cara de la mujer se sonrojó un poco. Su hija arqueó una ceja―no me hubiese importado violarlo en alguna esquina de la universidad, de hecho, aún está como se quiere.

―¡Madre!―chilló indignada la chica ante semejante declaración, ¿y su padre qué?

―Ya, ya, no importa―Sakura hizo un gesto, restándole importancia al asunto―La cosa es que el pequeño altar que tenía en mi mente para él se desboronó inmediatamente cuando lo vi bajar del auto. Naruto chilló algo a mi lado y Hinata suspiró, pero yo no entendía que decían, sólo tenía mente para ver cómo el maldito observaba mi auto, se encogía de hombros y seguía como si nada hasta una farmacia cercana.

―¿Ignoró el auto? ¡Es un bastardo!

―Créeme, el peor del mundo―afirmó Sakura―Cuando él desapareció de nuestra vista, logré salir de mi letargo, abrí la pequeña compuerta que daba paso a los trabajadores hacia el local y me dirigí con prisa junto a Naruto y a Hinata para ver mi auto.

―¿Y?

―Tenía una abolladura, era pequeña, pero igual estaba herido―la ira de Sakura volvió a mostrarse―Maldito ese―Aiko no pudo evitar pensar que su madre hacía poco la había regañado por las malas palabras―Naruto dijo que iría a hablar con él para que me pagara el auto, pero yo sabía que no lo haría―la mujer apretó los puños.

―¿Qué hiciste entonces?

―Oh, créeme Aiko, suspiré, traté de calmarme, organizar mis ideas y sonreí forzadamente. "Está bien, Naruto, no vayas a pelear con él", le dije, pero Uzumaki es necio e insistió en hacerlo hasta que Hinata lo convenció de deshacerse de la idea―en ese momento, Sakura volvió a sonreír―Entonces, saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y, mostrando mi más brillante sonrisa, dije: "Gastar saliva en boberías como esa no vale la pena", antes de colocar la punta de una de las llaves en el extremo de la camioneta y pasarla con fuerza, rallándola desde el inicio del para-choque hasta llegar a la trompa.

―¡Qué!―exclamó su hija con sorpresa―¡¿En serio?!

―Sí―afirmó la mujer―Luego, cuando terminé de un lado, hice lo mismo con el otro. La cara de Naruto y Hinata era un poema, estaban como idos, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Una vez realizada mi venganza, guardé nuevamente mis llaves y me dirigí de vuelta al local, seguida de mis dos únicos testigos. Varios minutos después el bastardo salió de la farmacia y, te juro Aiko, que la maldición que lanzó, al ver semejante daño hacia su auto, no tuvo precio.

―¡Dios! ¡Hubiese pagado por verlo!

―Llegó hasta nuestro local y exigió saber qué había ocurrido con su camioneta―recordó Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha había llegado hasta ellos, gritando maldiciones y exigiendo el nombre del bastardo maldito para hacerlo pagar. Naruto se había reído a más no poder y Hinata, tímida como siempre, negó saber quién era y ella, pues, que tampoco sabía―Yo le respondí, con toda la calma del mundo, desconocer al delincuente, que lo más sospecho visto fue a un par de sujetos demasiado cerca de su auto, pero nada más.

―¿Y les creyó?

Sakura asintió.

―Supongo que estaba tan lleno de rabia, por lo que no analizó mejor la situación, éramos los únicos por esa zona, no debería ser tan difícil suponer la verdad, pero dio igual―Sakura sirvió el té helado en un vaso y lo puso frente a su hija―Yo simplemente sonreí tranquila antes de, fingiendo ser buena samaritana, sacar de la nevera un envase pequeño de té y ofrecérselo en nombre de la casa.

La adolescente no supo qué decir ante el atrevimiento de su madre.

―La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío, hija. Créeme, pelear por ese tipo de cosas no vale la pena―Aiko observó con fascinación a su madre―La experiencia propia me lo ha dicho―finalizó Sakura antes de llevarse la taza de té a sus labios.

Sí, Aiko pensó que su madre tenía demasiada razón.

Al día siguiente, Aiko cenaba tranquilamente con su padre. Ella parloteaba como siempre y el hombre simplemente asentía de vez en cuando. Su madre estaba hablando con Ino por el teléfono desde hacía un buen rato.

―¿Qué quería la tía Ino, mamá?―preguntó cuando Sakura volvió a la mesa.

―Oh, nada, sólo contarme la tragedia de su hija―suspiró.

―¿Tragedia?―murmuró su marido con una ceja alzada.

―Sí, cariño, al parecer―Sakura dirigió su mirada jade hacia Aiko con cierto disimulo―alguien espichó los cauchos de su auto y el de su mejor amiga esta tarde, nadie sabe quién es el responsable.

Aiko sonrió levemente.

―Vaya―comentó la chica con fingido lamento―Pobre Hana-chan―negó con la cabeza―Eso no se le hace a nadie.

―¿Nadie vio quién fue?―preguntó extrañado su padre.

―No, amor, nadie.

―Bueno, la situación no es tan mala, papá―Aiko comentó nuevamente animada―Son cosas que pasan, ¿por qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto?

―Me recuerda―comenzó su padre―cuando un bastardo desgraciado, que aún busco como loco, rayó mi camioneta recién adquirida de extremo a extremo hace muchos años atrás―los ojos de Aiko Uchiha se abrieron de par en par, miró a su madre, pero ésta trataba de contener la risa.

―Oh, ¿aún te acuerdas de eso, Sasuke-kun?―murmuró Sakura con fingida aflicción―Deberías olvidarlo.

Sasuke Uchiha gruñó. Sí, aún buscaba al bastardo que se había osado a hacer semejante broma contra su _bebé_, aunque no sabía que su peor enemigo, el asesino de carrocerías, como él le habría llamado, estaba sentada a su lado, y se hacía llamar su esposa.

Sakura sonrió levemente, tratando de calmar a su esposo quien comenzó a murmurar improperios contra ella, aunque claro, él no sabía esa parte.

Y Aiko… Aiko miró su vaso de té helado y pensó que, realmente, su madre era una jodida genio de los mil demonios.

La próxima vez no le molestaría ayudar a Hana para que le hiciera una restauración de pintura a su lindo convertible.

**Fin**.

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo mucho que decir, salvo, gracias por leer otro intento de one-shot. ¿Me dejan un review?


End file.
